1. Summary of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the automatic recycling of plastic bottles and, more particularly, to the conveying of used plastic bottles through a machine which continuously and automatically separates bottle containers and base cups for granulation and recycling.
2. Description of the Background Art
The disposal of trash is a worldwide problem. The problem is increased when non-biodegradable material such as plastic is involved. One particularly alarming aspect of this problem is the increasing number of plastic bottles being fabricated and used today. Such increasing numbers increase the need for their disposal. Such increasing numbers also mandate the need for their recycling to aleviate the disposal problem along with the problem of diminishing resources.
The problem of recycling plastic bottles has been long recognized. Proposed solutions to this problem, however, are inadequate. From a technical standpoint, proposed solutions generally involve grinding large quantities of plastics with the various types of plastic being intermixed and then segregating the plastic by types during processing. Negligible efforts have been expended in the preliminary mechanical separation of plastic by types prior to grinding and processing. Preliminary separation, if done properly, has been found to increase efficiency, convenience and economy in the recycling of plastic bottles.
As evidenced by the great number of prior patents and commercial devices and techniques, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve robots. Such efforts are being made to recycle used plastic bottles more efficient, reliable, inexpensive and convenient to use. None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial devices and techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for recycling used plastic bottles formed of a lower base cup and an upper container with a neck ring comprising in combination: a processing star wheel for supporting bottles by their neck rings and for moving the supported bottles sequentially through a plurality of processing stations; an input conveyor for sequentially feeding bottles to the processing star wheel; a first processing station for inserting pressurized air into the containers to return them to their essentially initial shape; a second processing station for inserting hot water into the containers for cleaning purposes and for effecting their contraction; a third processing station for removing the base cups from the containers; a base cup conveyor for feeding the separated base cups from the system for granulization and recycling; a fourth processing station for removing the labels from the containers; a label conveyor for feeding the separated labels from the system; a fifth processing station for removing the water from the containers; and a container conveyor for feeding the separated containers from the system for their granulization and recycling.
It is further object of this invention to separate used plastic bottles into their components, containers and base cups, for separate granulation and recycling.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to remove caps, tamper evident rings, labels and base cups from used plastic containers so as to simplify the recycling of their plastic components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to continuously and automatically prepare used plastic bottles for recycling.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.